1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been proposed various techniques related to saddle-ride type electric vehicles. For example, JP-A No. H06-156002 discloses a vehicle in which a battery and the like are disposed between a main frame, which extends horizontally from a head pipe, and a down frame, which extends rearward and downward from the head pipe.
Saddle-ride type electric vehicles have different frame forms depending on the type of vehicle. Specifically, examples of the frame forms include: a frame form such as is disclosed in the above-described JP-A No. H06-156002; a frame form for low-floor vehicles in which a frame extends rearward and downward from a head pipe to extend substantially horizontally rearward; and, a frame form for sports utility vehicles in which a frame extends rearward and downward from a head pipe and supports a swing arm at a rear portion thereof.
A good layout of various components for cool performance for a battery or the like has been demanded of such saddle-ride type electric vehicles. However, what qualifies as a good layout varies depending on the particular types of saddle-ride type electric vehicles, as each vehicle type has a different frame form.